<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tonight you're fuel for my fire by serenityfails</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158582">tonight you're fuel for my fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails'>serenityfails</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bruises, Comic, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Digital Art, Fluff, Humor, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marking, Memes, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Tenderness, Wax Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Adoribull art from 2014-2018, backed up from tumblr. SFW and explicit images are separated by chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Sorry it took me so long to gather everything up and post this! I hope I didn't miss anything. Title from "Stop Desire" by Tegan and Sara.</p><p>Not included are the illustrations I did for various minibangs and exchanges that are posted elsewhere on AO3. Here are links to some of those:</p><p>*<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053510">Least Resistance</a> by sunspeared<br/>*<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975717/chapters/18244861">Burial By Fire</a> by paperiuni<br/>*<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737675">A Little Bit Closer</a><br/>*<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975772">Seven Habits of Highly Effective Dragonslayers</a> by coveredinfeels<br/>*<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986722">The Duchess and the Spy</a> by arcane_lark<br/>*<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026705">Time's Running Out</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>

</p>
  <p>

</p>
  <p>

</p>
  <p>

</p>
  <p>

</p>
  <p>

</p>
  <p>

</p>
  <p>

</p>
  <p>

</p>
  <p>

</p>
  <p>

</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The last two images are, in order, the cover for my Adoribull fanmix, <a href="https://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/154288294711/lets-be-more-than-this-listen-on-spotify-or">"Careful You"</a> (which can be listened to on <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4TcfmuS93rfyPneAwFNF3Y?si=Y9OYX2-oRFiK0yi3AaEX_w">Spotify</a> or <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGucT3_VvfPpiclXlE6eCCDd00RGXwrAW">Youtube</a>), and an illustration for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111842">"Meaning of the Word" by vulpineRaconteur</a> for the 2016 Adoribull Minibang!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. AUs and Costumes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Included:<br/>*Gargoyles AU with Dorian as Elisa and Bull as Goliath<br/>*sexe menswear<br/>*Halloween<br/>*knitwear commission art for a friend<br/>*Pride parade art for Patreon (ft. Dagna and Sera)<br/>*young Dorian meets young Hissrad, ten or so years pre-Inquisition</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>

</p>
  <p>

</p>
  <p>

</p>
  <p>

</p>
  <p>

</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fic Fanart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are all fanart for stories on AO3! In order:</p><p>*<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396368/chapters/7433135">with age comes revolution</a> by amurderof<br/>*<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657992">the word is so inconcievable</a> by amurderof<br/>*<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704277">As the Sun Burns the Ground</a> by zythepsary<br/>*<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857690">like smoke, like sunlight</a> by paperiuni</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>

</p>
  <p>

</p>
  <p>

</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Memes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first pic is the first drawing I ever did of Adoribull, before the game dropped, <a href="https://twitter.com/serenityfails/status/486952551133114368">in response to a joke John Epler made</a>. He had it as his header on twitter for a long time and it is one of my proudest fandom accomplishments. :p</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center"><p><br/></p><p>

</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>

</p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bullstache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bullstache.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center"><p><br/></p><p>

</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>

</p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was not a fan of Dorian's long hair makeover from the Trespasser epilogue slides, though I have done my best in other drawings to make it... presentable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center"><p><br/></p><p>

</p>
<p>

</p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tied [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Light bondage, eye contact, sleepy boneless post-orgasmic haze, you know the deal.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center"><p><br/></p><p>

</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>

</p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tickle [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS SO STUPID</p><p>Implied rimming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center"><p><br/></p><p>

</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>

</p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dirty talk, implied NSFW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center"><p><br/></p><p>

</p>
<p>

</p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sketches [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Various explicit sketches. Anal, oral, switching, bruises/marking, light bondage, intercrural, come all over the dang place, etc. Tiny lil nosebleed from a sex mishap at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p><br/>
</p><p>

</p><p>

</p><p>

</p><p>

</p><p>

</p><p>

</p><p>

</p><p>

</p><p>

</p><p>

</p>
<p></p><div class="center"></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Heat [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Waxplay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Rope [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rope bondage, D/s imagery.</p><p>This one was a commission for a friend!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Villa [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Never forget that Dorian and Bull are canonically making sweet love on the reg in their super secret Villa of Love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Marked [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bites/hickeys.</p><p>Another commission for a friend!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>